


【红凯x赤城】捡到流星（欧布 X He-low）

by yocool



Category: HE-LOW, ウルトラマンオーブ | Ultraman Orb
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 红凯失去伽古拉后，穿越到了HE-LOW的世界，见到与伽古拉长得一模一样的赤城修介。
Relationships: Kurenai Gai/Akagi Shusuke
Kudos: 1





	【红凯x赤城】捡到流星（欧布 X He-low）

**Author's Note:**

> CP：红凯（欧布奥特曼）x 赤城修介（He-low）  
> 非常OOC，非常之雷文！  
> 红凯黑化，是黑凯喔！
> 
> 警告：包含但不限于 替身文，非主要角色死亡，PWP，口X，调X，病娇……
> 
> 背景来源群内脑洞设定：  
> 某个平行宇宙的红凯与伽古拉和好，并共同并肩作战。然而随之而来的战役中，伽古拉不幸牺牲。红凯才得到重新回归光明的爱人，迅即又失去。悲痛之余对光明失去信仰，穿梭不同宇宙寻找伽古拉的影子。
> 
> 而这篇文只写了 He-low 的世界。

作为一名急公好义，拥有正义之心的gogo斗士，赤城对于眼前这名从天上掉下来的皮衣男子是无法不管不顾的。

「喂？你还好吗？」

他走近躺着的人，伸手拍拍对方的脸颊，毫无反应。将人背起来的时候，粗枝大叶的他，没注意到脚下是微微凹陷的圆坑。

赤城修介，2X岁，看着眼前捡回来的人拼命扒饭，不知道饿了多久，善良的gogo斗士索性把自己那份咖喱猪排饭也推给对方，获得如同狗狗一般感激的眼神。

摸着手腕上刺痛的红色印子，赤城表情郁闷。那是在这位自称红凯的人醒来时，突如其来抓住他造成的，手劲真大啊！

「伽…不是…修介，对不起……」

「没事没事，很快就好了。」他努力挤出一个午后阳光般的笑容。

红凯醒来一开口就叫他伽古拉，后来知道那位是他死去的好友，而且与赤城有着相同面容。

「原来凯桑是宇宙人，而那位伽古拉桑则是跟您一起维护正义的伙伴。」

「叫我凯就可以了，毕竟伽古拉从来也不会那么正式地叫我。」

看见那张英俊的脸上流露出哀伤的神色，赤城感到特别于心不忍。再说对方是宇宙人，不懂得社会这些框框条条也是很正常的，便顺着他直接称呼名字。

赤城收拾了一个箱子，里面是做完家庭手工，正要去找老爷子领薪资。刚好把红凯带上，既然对方是宇宙英雄的话，说不定老爷子那边有什么工作能适合他。

「赛文前辈！」红凯进到咖啡店，一看见店老板就特别意外。

「赤城，你小子这次又是带什么人？」

「抱歉，我是不是认错人了。」红凯看了一下赤城，立刻知道这位不是他所认识的奥特赛文，只是这个宇宙里长相一样的人而已。

赤城解释半天，总算让村松店长搞清楚这个人的来历。

清点代工产品的时候，村松又一次巧妙地算错数量，只是这次红凯一直站在赤城背后看着。在要求重算三次以后，村松才罢休，悻悻然给了赤城应该有的薪资。

「老爷子，你这里有没有什么工作是凯能做的吗？」赤城拿到薪水也不在乎以前有没有被村松克扣，还惦记着要帮红凯找工作的想法。

「没有没有，我看他也不需要。」村松看人一向很准，红凯除了进门和他打招呼以外，眼神大多还是落在赤城身上，态度从容，根本没有生活缺钱的着急模样。加上这次一毛钱都没多赚，内心有些恼怒。

「是的，修介。其实我有钱，你不用担心。」

「那我下次的工作……」

「这里的工作薪水太少了，修介，我们回去吧！」红凯从后抱住赤城双臂，胸膛贴在背上，不容质疑的力量就把人微微提起往外走去。「打扰您了，前辈。」到了门口还不忘转身向村松点头致意。

他们下一站来到了高海智和本冈博开设的泡泡浴场所。

「哈哈哈哈哈，老爷子居然还能在赤城这里吃瘪，太妙了，我竟然不在现场。」高海智和本冈博左右夹着红凯听他说稍早在咖啡店的经历，不由得拍腿大笑。

「哈哈哈哈，对不起，我笑出眼泪了。」本冈抹了眼角，继续追问。「后来呢？赤城有说什么？」

「他看起来有点着急，对店长说下次再去找他。我出去就把存款拿出来给他看，这个东西在每个地球都是通用的，能在任何一个提款机领到钱。」

赤城坐在对面闷声喝着果汁，看两位前辈凑近红凯手上的小卡片仔细瞧。虽然红凯刚见到高海前辈又把对方名字唸错，好在两位前辈不在意这些细节，很快就喜欢上这位从宇宙来的客人。

只是他们熟悉得也太快了，赤城几乎被排挤在谈话圈之外。

红凯从他们中间起身，再拿了一壶果汁回来，先给赤城倒满杯子才将玻璃壶放到桌上。接着也没回去两位前辈那边，而是在赤城旁边坐下。

看着红凯亲昵地从后搂住赤城，高海用手肘戳了隔壁的本冈。

「唉唉，你看他们。」

「是不是那个？最近很流行的。」本冈也回戳他。

「应该是吧？」

「前辈，你们在说什么？」赤城被对面隐晦的发言搞得摸不着头绪。

「赤城似乎挺迟钝的，还不知道的样子。」

「他一直就是这个样子吧！热血笨蛋的类型。」

「你们骂我，我可是听明白了。」赤城瘪着嘴，满脸写着不高兴，反而是旁边的红凯嘴角挂着微笑，微微低下头有些腼腆。

「如果你欺负赤城的话，我们可不会放过你。」高海和本冈一左一右用力拍了拍红凯肩膀。

「前辈，你们放心，我会照顾好修介的。」红凯离开前对两位前辈说。

「说起来我也是英雄，不需要你的照顾。」赤城一直到被红凯搂着离开，始终没理解他和两位前辈的对话。

–

赤城难得整理了床，从柜子翻出第二条棉被和摺叠床垫。

红凯洗好澡出来，只在腰际围了浴巾。另一条毛巾搭在头上擦水，他站到赤城旁边询问是否需要帮忙。房顶的灯刚好在他身后，逆光的轮廓看上去特别神圣。

赤城紧张得咽了下口水，故作郑定地向红凯说明晚上睡觉的安排。

「我觉得不好。」红凯说。「这张床够我们两个一起睡，而且天气逐渐冷了，怎么能睡地板呢？」

「没关系的，这能当作一种修炼。」

「如果你坚持的话，修介你是主人，怎么说也该是我来睡地铺，而且我不怕冷。」

红凯的声音温和却十分坚定，说出的话让赤城找不到理由拒绝。热切的眼神盯得赤城下意识闪避。他心想，不过就是两个男的睡在一张床上，并没有什么好避嫌，便点头同意了。

洗漱完毕，关了灯，两人规规矩矩上床睡觉。赤城仰面躺着迟迟没有入睡，除了身旁有人的侷促感，还有一股香味总是萦绕在他鼻头。明明是用同样的洗发水和沐浴露，从红凯身上传来的味道却是特别清新。索性翻了身背对红凯，蹭着枕头闭上眼睛。

今夜的气温较低，被子一下子也无法捂热，他缩着身体睡得不算安稳，迷迷糊糊感觉到背后逐渐温暖，梦境中的季节变得明亮起来。

隔天他迷蒙睁开眼睛，发现自己被红凯抱在怀里，一下子挣脱缩到床边。

「我们…我们……」

「我看你昨天冷得发抖，就把被子都给你盖了，而且我的体温通常比较高……」红凯放开手，任由赤城拉开距离。

「这样啊，抱歉。」赤城愧疚得脸红。仔细一想，确实因为身体暖和才让他睡得那么沉。「唉，凯？现在几点了？」

「刚过中午12点，我还想问你午餐有没有想吃什么。」

「啊啊啊，糟糕迟到了！为什么闹钟没有响！」想到今天中午约了Gogo斗士的聚会，他身为最重要的队长居然迟到，简直是最坏的示范。

「修介，别紧张。」红凯看赤城直接从床上跳起来，试图安抚他。

「我怎么可能不紧张！迟到了啊！gogo斗士怎么可以迟到！」

「桃山女士有打过来，她本来是要跟你说她要接孩子会晚点到。我刚好跟她说你今天不会过去了。」

赤城一下子暂停所有动作，看着红凯。

「什么？你接到电话怎么不叫我起来？」

「看你睡那么熟，舍不得叫你。」红凯笑得淡淡的，却甜得迷人。他把赤城再压回床上，给他拿了衣服。「今天这么冷别出门了，午饭我们叫寿司一起吃吧？」

赤城愣愣地顺从红凯安排换好较厚的居家服，听见对方说到寿司，肚子适时地咕噜咕噜叫。

红凯订的寿司非常高级，一盒寿司里有很多他没听过的食材，每一口都非常好吃。赤城嘴巴塞得满满的，红凯这次倒没忙着吃，只是单纯看着他，并对他提问的寿司食材进行解说，说完还伴随着一些对于伽古拉的回忆。例如长得像海胆的怪兽，或是长得像龙虾的宇宙人，这类故事十分吸引赤城的兴趣。

「为什么好像…你说的那位伽古拉，就是放出那些怪兽的家伙呢？」赤城听了几个故事，故事里的伽古拉不是在暗处观察，就是在怪兽后面指挥。怎么想都不太对劲。

「那个时候，因为我曾经辜负他，让他走上歧途。当时的我相信，我最终会不得已必须杀死他……」红凯轻轻握住赤城的手，微微颤抖，抿了一下嘴才继续说。「后来对抗魔格禍岐大蛇时，才知道他的心中还是有光明。有一位我在一百多年前的恩人，我以为那个女孩被我害死了，原来是被他所救。」

赤城望着红凯湿润的眼神，只能睁大眼睛点点头。至少故事的结局挺好的。

「修介」

「嗯？」突然被人拉过去面对面，赤城一阵紧张。

「我知道你不是伽古拉……」红凯把他揽入怀里，紧紧抱着。「因为你和伽古拉实在是很像，我真的很想他……」伽古拉死亡的故事，昨天红凯醒来的时候已经向赤城说过。

「没关系，没关系。」赤城轻轻拍拍红凯的后背，心中不免吐槽，自己可是正义的gogo斗士，和那位伽古拉也未免差距过大。

「如果可以的话，请让我陪在你身边。」

看着红凯对他的故友唸唸不忘，作为正义的英雄却遭遇到失去同伴的痛苦。赤城同是英雄，也在与邪恶的战斗中失去过重要的伙伴，自然十分同情。再说红凯确实有钱，虽然他不是贪图财富的人，但只要红凯还在这里，就不用烦恼月底连泡面都吃不起。

他闭上眼轻声答应了。

–

赤城被压在床上动弹不得。在此之前，红凯抱着抱着突然就强吻他。

这是一件很难定义的事情，红凯吻他的时候，他所尝试的挣扎在红凯手下完全不起作用，一部分是对方的力量在他之上，还高出特别多的那种。另一部分是对方碰触他嘴唇的触感暖而柔软，舌尖轻易打开他咬紧的下颚。他试图用舌头将异物推出口腔，却是被交缠着深入。

红凯的掌心温度略高，托住他的背，揉捏他的腰，撑开他的大腿，如同按摩般的酥麻感随着之落在他身上，舒服得不太对劲。

「凯，不要这么做。」

「不舒服吗？」凯轻声问他。

他感觉到那个在他身体里搅动的异物并没有相对地放松，那是红凯的手指，指尖刻意反覆按压在敏感的一点，他咬紧牙的时间慢了，透漏出一丝呻吟。

「修介的声音很好听。」红凯吻过他发红的眼角，手指模仿着进出的动作。逐渐温热的润滑液在活动中发出水声，那是红凯从他堆在角落的众多包裹箱子里找出来的，很可能是Black寄来的什么东西所附带的赠品。

「凯…拜托…我不是他……」赤城颤抖的声线带着鼻音，从侵入点扩散的酥麻感正在侵袭他的意志。

「我知道，我们第一次的时候，伽古拉比我懂得多了。不过你不用担心，我不会弄伤你。」

红凯一边安慰他，一边让他放松，偶尔也照顾一下他前面的器官，很有耐心地等他准备好。光是前戏就让他身体无法控制地泄了两次。

「修介，可以了吗？」

赤城知道，红凯这句话并没有要询问他的意思，即使明确表达拒绝也不会被放过。他咬紧下唇，不愿再跟红凯说一句话。

抵在入口炙热的物体开始缓缓推进，并不是用来做这件事的地方被撑到极限，明确感到过大的异物正在劈开他，肉壁剧烈地抽蓄，似乎在抗议吞咽不下这么大的东西。

「修介，你真的需要放松，我不希望你受伤。」红凯的手捋过他因汗水略湿的发丝，掌心摸在脸上温暖地摩挲。

赤城终究还是哭了，一开始没有哭出声，只是泪水沿着脸颊落下。红凯以指腹帮他擦去，感到一阵心疼，但是从这个人类英雄身上找到的影子实在太让他怀念，身下熟悉的紧致与柔软，就连这隐忍般的落泪都像极了伽古拉和他的第一次。

只不过，当红凯开始进行正事的时候，即使收了力，高涨的欲望深深贯穿身下的人，赤城再也绷不住人设而哭出声，脸上完全不设防的表情反倒让人更想欺负他。

宇宙人的体能并非赤城所能想像的，他咳着干呕，多次高潮后前端仅能射出稀薄透明的液体。红凯终于灌满他时，已经虚脱得沾上枕头就睡着了。

他听见开门声，逐渐从睡梦中睁开眼睛。红凯刚从外面回来，手里提着几个塑料袋。看见他撑起的脑袋，回了一个灿烂的笑容。

「醒了吗？我买了药，等一下帮你擦。」

赤城半掀开被子想坐起来，而腰背部传来的酸痛让他又躺回去，更别提臀部及大腿都感觉不是自己的了。如果不是对红凯的作为记得一清二楚，他会怀疑自己是甫出门就被依莱达将军开卡车撞飞。

赤城躺在床上动弹不得，就算想逃也被红凯抓着擦了药。特别是擦到屁股红肿的地方，回忆起自己在对方身下如何浪叫，脸红得都快赶上他的斗士服颜色。

「我材料都买好了，晚上吃寿喜烧如何？」红凯帮他穿好衣服，温柔地亲吻他的额头。如果不是在此曾发生过的惨事，他大概会觉得有个宇宙人男友其实也不错。

–

做过之后的当下，红凯看着赤城一身痕迹满是懊悔，虽然gogo斗士的身体素质比一般人类要好上不少，但与伽古拉或他比较，仍然十分脆弱。他这两天除了抓赤城擦药，以及睡在同一张床上，没再对他做过分的事情。

「对不起，修介……」

每一次擦药的时候，红凯总是深情地道歉，这让赤城摸不着头绪。当初在床上强势得几乎要弄死他的人，弥补似地在照顾他的生活起居。红凯没有收走他的手机，也没限制他的人身自由，他完全可以打电话或是走出去与其他gogo斗士或是前辈倾诉。然而每每打开通讯录，找到号码，瞥向红凯照顾他的样子是那么地快乐，手又犹犹豫豫放下了。

寒夜里被红凯温暖抱着确实很好睡，尤其身上的伤好得差不多了，红凯在他身上揉揉捏捏也不再露出难受的表情。

「修介」

「嗯？不睡觉做什么？」

红凯把下巴搁他肩上，软发搔得他脸颊发痒。

「你能不能帮我？」

明显的硬物顶在他股间。他妥协了，为了避免自己的屁股再度受害，选择面对红凯。面对眼前耸立的物体尺寸，咽了咽口水。一边舔，一边想到这个物体居然曾经塞进他的身体里，着实不可思议。

毫无技巧的舔弄，除了几次深喉能感觉到对方有点反应，就是含到他下颚酸了，也没能帮红凯弄出来。

「我知道修介尽力了。」红凯揉揉他头顶的发丝，像是在安慰孩子。赤城开始慌张，不愿意放口，但是在红凯的坚持下被迫吐出来，红润的唇上水亮亮的，牵着银丝。他眼角发红，愁着一张脸，知道红凯接下来会做些什么。

这一次的红凯比较温柔，让他趴着。加上前一次经验的扩张，除了塞满的紧迫感，没有太多痛感。被润滑液抹得湿答答的入口还有点红，不过一被进入就懂得热烈欢迎，有种将红凯吸入深处的引力。

「才做过一次，修介的身体就这么喜欢我了。」红凯在他耳边说的骚话，让赤城的脸又红得像个苹果，羞得埋在枕头里小声否认。

快感就像在湖水中心投下石头，水纹一波波扩散开来。红凯就是那个不断往他身上投石头的人，波与波的叠加，创造出了推动欲望的浪涛。身体热得发颤，不自觉地摆动腰肢迎接红凯。

当他第三次在惊呼声中泄了，他开始求饶。

「不要了，凯，我受不了了。」

「你可以的，修介进步得很大，这次坚持了这么久。」

红凯扣紧他的腰，在他耳边安慰他。深埋在对方体内，他能清晰感觉到赤城身体的兴奋，收缩的压力及一阵阵抽动，是如此真实。那是不同于表面的冷淡，如同伽古拉那样掩藏在心底的炙热感情。

红凯过人的体力和不停歇的推进，赤城全身抖得像筛子，纵使腿软了也被轻易捞起。狂风骤雨般的快感，滔天大浪拍碎在沿岸，眼前只剩白花花一片，意识被抛上云端漂浮，泪水和口水又浸湿了枕头。

实际身份是宇宙人的红凯，射精的时间比人类长，液体一股一股地涌进他的身体，小腹胀胀满满。赤城心想终于结束了，等着红凯抽出来，在他准备松一口气的时候，一个冰凉的东西突然塞进他的屁股，被激得惨叫一声夹紧臀部，反而把那个物体固定住。

「你干什么！」

「想让你留着一起睡觉，就一个晚上。」红凯的手在赤城软软凸凸的小腹上摩挲。

「我明天起床就弄出来了。」赤城不悦地回答，换得红凯开心得给他额头一吻。

「谢谢你，修介。」

他摸着肚子，胀得不太舒服，反而是抱着他的红凯，面带微笑很快便睡着了。

–

除了一开始几天他因为身体的酸痛不方便出门之外，他和红凯同居的生活中并没有被限制人身自由。他试过打包行李逃离这里，然而红凯不到半小时就找到他，带着他去附近的拉面店吃了晚餐。他也试过去找前辈们求助，只是一进去泡泡浴场，就看见红凯和两位前辈有说有笑。他可以去附近的超市买东西，也可以到隔壁的商店街抢福袋，但是红凯总在不远处等着他一起回家，说着今天代替他做了哪些英雄事迹。

他不知道为什么，面对那样带着淡淡无奈感的笑容，赤城就无法拒绝红凯同行。他渴望看到别人真正开心的笑靥，这也是作为英雄的职责之一：守护人们的笑容。

一想到红凯没能守护住属于他的笑容，只能从自己身上回忆过去的影子，赤城便觉得于心不忍。

只是每晚都被高强度地搞一场，赤城感觉自己的身体正逐渐产生依赖性，有时候红凯回来得较晚，他躺在床上辗转反侧，似乎有什么事情没完成而无法安心，非要等到身体被填满过才能顺利睡着。

「修介好湿，很舒服吗？」红凯在他身上控制力道耕耘，这类骚话他差不多听习惯了。

他以呻吟作为回答。混乱的大脑突然想起自己是gogo斗士，而他这位正义英雄，却被迫雌伏在另一个人身下。无论是作为男人的尊严，甚至是英雄事业，都被这位外来的男人给抢去了。

这一天他带着不甘心入睡。

「Go Go Energy! Go! Go!」

赤城打开瓶盖将咖啡一饮而尽，在悬浮的异次元空间完成变身。

「凯！只要我打败你，你就不能再对我为所欲为了！」他手上拿着Black最后时刻交给他神秘武器，指向红凯。

「修介，你是认真的吗？」

「不要啰嗦，放马过来。」

「如果是伽古拉，肯定不会希望我放水……」

看着红凯脱下外套放到一旁，赤城开始紧张。

「等…等一下，我又不是他，对我还是可以放点水…多一点……」

赤城作为英雄，身体素质本身就比普通人好，变身成gogo红斗士后，能力更为强大。只是他手持武器朝红凯攻击，轻易就被对方接下。

「呃啊……」赤城被捏住的手疼得放开了武器。

「那就冒犯了。」红凯的动作快得难以看清，当赤城反应过来，已经被打倒在地。头盔重重落在地上，一瞬间的耳鸣让他以为自己会死在家里。

「修介是喜欢这样的东西吗？」红凯捡起Black留下来的神秘武器，拿到赤城眼前。

有时候作为一名底层小人物，满怀希望，充满抱负，纵使生活再悲惨，以为在自己的剧里，理应拥有摆脱命运安排的情节，逆转迎来美好的结局。然而面对红凯这样开挂的绝对力量，赤城的一切努力都是徒劳。

战衣胯部的拉链被拉开，灼热的手掌伸进布料下紧贴他臀部揉捏。

「原来你里面什么都没穿吗？」红凯的声音轻得如同夏日的风铃，清脆悦耳。

「住手！不要！凯！放我下来。」

他被放上床，为了能让自己在移动中有所支撑，双手圈在红凯后颈。

「你湿了，修介。」红凯亲了亲他头盔的面镜。「我这次可以用力一点吗？」

一股寒意顺着背脊上的拉链直达头顶，全身汗毛竖起。这次赤城哭着体验了比平常多百倍的刺激，疼痛为快感提供了加成效果，似是要将他每一根骨头温柔地碾碎。他再度抖得像筛子般在红凯身下哭嚎，只是这次头盔内泛起雾气，让他看不清楚凶手的表情有多么开心。

–

就这样过了几个月的半软禁生活，在赤城觉得自己一生都无法逃出红凯魔掌的时候。

这一天，天上突然出现黑压压的云团，逐渐形成漩涡，伴随着异色的闪电，雷鸣大作。从那漩涡中心降下一只巨大的怪兽。怪兽落地不久，震波很快就传达到赤城的住处，将窗户玻璃全部震碎。看见远方的惨状及冒出黑烟，他穿上外套就冲了出去。红凯也紧跟其后。

他驻足在街道上，仰头才能看见全貌的巨大怪兽正推倒一栋大楼，震耳欲聋的碎裂声随之而来，人们哭号及求救的声音则从四面八方传来，没断绝过。

「那是赛刚，夏德星人的怪兽兵器。」红凯站到他身边，解说道。

「哇啊！这是怎么回事？」一名男子，头上戴着纸箱制作的武士头盔，凑到赤城旁边问他。

「依莱达将军，你怎么会在这里？这隻怪兽是不是你们的邪恶阴谋！」

「拜托，我怎么知道！而且是你自己跑到我的拉面店前面！」

赤城看着依莱达将军喃喃说着：「千万不要破坏拉面店」、「昨天才加薪的」之类的话，不得不相信他不是放出怪兽的凶手。

「你是修介的朋友吗？你好，我是红凯。」红凯微笑着跟将军打招呼。

「才不是，我可是gogo斗士的……」依莱达将军话还没说完就被赤城捂着嘴拉到后面。

「嘘！」

「怎么了？」

「你不知道，他是宇宙人，能把你一拳打得黏在墙上抠不起来那种。而且还是个英雄，如果知道你是我的死敌，肯定不会让你死得轻松。」

「喔…喔…这么可怕？」依莱达将军怔怔地点了头。

「所以你就假装是我的朋友，应该就没事了。」

「嗯…嗯…好的。」

「因为我长得和他死去的战友很像，他莫名喜欢我。你都不知道我经历了什么……」

「那你都经历了什么，可以说一下吗？」依莱达将军拿出了小记事本和笔。

「你要做什么？」赤城讶异地看着他。

「因为拉面店赚的钱太少了，我下班还写网文看能不能赚一点外快，想说你的经历可以当个参考。」

「唉？你在哪里写文？」

「你拿出手机…下载这个app…注冊帐号…你输入自己的资料…搜寻这个…帮我按一下追蹤……」

看那两个人无视怪兽攻击，还在背后说悄悄话。红凯想，他们应该真的是朋友。

「修介」

红凯拍了一下赤城的肩膀，见他急忙转身过来。

「这是时空破坏神赛刚，我可能不会回来了。」红凯的声音轻松却带一丝哀愁。

「唉？可是怪兽那么大，你要怎么……」赤城还没反应过来，红凯就捧着他的脸亲下去，吻得深情。手臂则多用了一点力将他抱紧，有点痛又不至于让人受伤。

依莱达将军在一旁目击，和其他的邪恶组织成员一起发出怪声。

红凯在外一向还算尊重他，最多搂搂抱抱，当着别人的面亲他还是第一回。赤城僵在原地，看着红凯迎着怪兽跑去。接下来的画面打了太多马赛克，看不清楚发生了什么事。马赛克后面是一名看不清楚的巨人和怪兽开始缠斗，彼此都发出各种光线攻击对手。

赤城紧盯着这十几分钟的战斗，人们不断从他身旁逃离，他却一步也无法移动。他知道那个巨人就是红凯，而且确实如他所言是一名宇宙英雄。

当巨人和怪兽各据一方，时间漫长得在准备必杀技，两波缤纷的光线从他们的位置射出，在中间点撞击后交织到天上。时空再度破开，巨人抱着怪兽飞了进去。

「凯！」他往前一步冲着巨人大喊。他知道巨人对着他用力点了头，然而因为马赛克或是泪水，怎样都无法看清。

他和凯的经历在眼前一幕一幕闪过，无论好的或坏的，最终都会成为回忆。

『唯一永恒的，就是爱……』

–

啪！一叠打印文件被制作人丢到桌上，赤城站在桌子另一边低着头等挨骂。

「你这个剧本根本不能用，里面也太多圆X的元素了，主角叫欧O，这完全不行！绝对不行！」

赤城离开办公室，仰天叹息，试图靠写剧本赚外快似乎不是个好主意。

End


End file.
